Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device capable of suspending a particular operation in progress to perform another operation and a method of operating the same.
In general, a semiconductor memory device is configured to perform various operations such as a program operation, an erase operation, a read operation and a write operation. At any point in time, a memory cell array included in the semiconductor memory device may perform only one of the operations. Therefore, if a command signal for suspending a first operation that the semiconductor memory device is performing is inputted to perform a second operation, the first operation may be suspended although the first operation is not completed, and the second operation may be performed.
In this case, since the second operation is performed while the first operation has not been completed, the semiconductor memory device may lose information for the previously performed operation such as which parts of operation has already been performed, which memory cells the first operation was performed on, and which data was inputted or outputted.